Diamond
by Apple Cullen
Summary: Apple leaves forks for what she thought was good but ended up searching for Rome in London and has to write in code in case her journals are found, did she find Rome?


Diamond

Prologue

A love can be distant. It can be close. The matter of love is in a hand of one and crushed by another. Guess why I'm visiting a brother foe who separated me and Rome.

1: Ancient Again

"My love,

I write to you in peace at mind. Do not hate me for staying away from you. As you know Cauis is furious with me. If you could go tame your brother I would come to you in Washington faster than you can miss me. I love you.

Rome"

I knew this was a chance for me and Rome to be together. Unthinkingly I left the note on the table. You'll never guess who found it. Emmett. He thought that Rosalie was having a AFFAIR with MY ROME! He is so dumb. I took the note from him showed him the top that said "Apple" on it. After I left I heard screaming from those two. Ah, sweet music to my ears.

I left on the latest flight to Italy and ran from the airport to my brothers in an hour. "Cauis!!" I yelled.

"A-. What is your name now?" he asked

"Apple."

"Oh, come in sister!" he said

"Stop hunting ROME!"I yelled

"No."

"STOP IT!"  
"NO!!!"

I got ready to tear his head off but then he ripped off my hand. I screamed in pain he left and threw the hand at me. Pain was the only thing I felt. Pain for Rome. Pain at my wrist. Pain for every mistake I have made. Pain for a lost love. Pain for Revenge.

2: Pains

I got home at 7 am. NO school anymore. One less pain. I went to Carlisle to ask him if there is anyway to attach my hand. Again like my finger he said no. Two more pains. I went to my room. I stared at my ceiling that had a picture of my favorite view of Forks. Instead of a little picture it covered my ceiling. I grabbed black paint and a paint brush and painted my wall nearest the window to show the pains I felt. Fifty-six pains.

Pain in my wrist

Pain for Rome

Pain for lost loves

Pain for Aro

Pain for Bella

Pain for Athena

Pain for the sting

Pain for the burining

Pain for the finger

Pain in genral

Pain for Edward

Pain for greif

Pain for a hand

Pain for a head

Pain for Esme

Pain for Alice

Pain for Jasper

Pain for Emmett

Pain for Rosalie

Pain for Jacob

Pain for Pain

Pain for life

Pain for Death

Pain for Cauis

Pain for Marcus

Pain for Didyme

Pain for Athenodora

Pain for Sulpicia

Pain for Alec

Pain for Demetri

Pain for Jane

Pain for Renata

Pain for Santiago

Pain for Garrett

Pain for James

Pain for Victoria

Pain for Charlie

Pain for Renee

Pain for Stephan

Pain for Vladamir

Pain for Irina

Pain for Laurent

Pain for Kate

Pain for Tanya

Pain for Eleazar

Pain for Carmen

Pain for Maggie

Pain for Seth

Pain for Billy

Pain for Zafrina

Pain for Mortality

Pain for Afrodite

Pain for Hera

Pain for Zeus

Pain for my family

Pain for all the pain in people

3: Unhappy Birthday Bella!

"Alice don't you think that this is a little too much? I mean she's only 18!" I said.

"ONLY 18????!!!!!" Alice yelled.

" I'm sure she'll love it anyways." said Esme in her caring voice.

" Alice, If she freaks out and has an accident..." I trailed off

"No worries there sister, she is not going to screw up, or else." she said adding a growl at the end.

"Good luck with that, I have to wrap my present." I said and walked off to the stairs. For Bella I got her a present of lemon and lavender perfume, I learned that the essences block out smell of blood. Edward will love me. Maybe Jacob will want some. With my calligraphy pen I wrote on the tag:

TO: Bella Swan

From: Apple Cullen

Use IMMEDIATELY!

I wrapped it in lavender wrapping paper. The present also included a notebook that said : mortal days (Bella). With a black pen. I went to curl my carrot colored hair. I put on my black glasses and left the room with the present. I took one look at the living room and knew that Alice messed up. Big time

Fifty two burning glazed pink candles with glass vases. I put my present with the others and waited for Bella with everyone. Soon the door opened to Bella and Edward. Bella with a jaw dropping stare around the living room and Edward looking embarrassed whispered something to Bella that made her smile. "Happy Birthday Dear!" said Esme who gave her a hug. Alice looked at Jasper who grabbed Emmett and left through the back window.

"Open your presents Bella!" Alice said. The first one she opened was mine and she put on the lavender scent and relieved us all. Edward mouthed thank you to me as everyone else. Next was the car radio that was being installed as we speak. Then Esme and Carlisle's when disaster hit, of all things she cut her finger. In a blink you'd miss it and all you would hear is a boom, crash and muffled thunk. Boom: Edward threw Bella to the wall, Smash: Bella hits a glass vase that went into her arm causing MORE blood to spill, and the struggling: Jasper lunged and Rose, Em, and I grabbed him and dragged him away. I followed Jasper to the woods and tried to calm him down. Jasper needed to hunt. Badly.

4: Leaving

After the incident we decided to leave Forks. I was going to England to hunt down Rome. I packed up my things and prepared to become a nomad again. I can't bear to think this again so Carlisle took my things to Cali so I would have a place to come back to. This is an addition of pain to the family list. Good bye Forks, my home, my second love, I must overcome this pain. I got on the next plane to England.

Ilove rome os much that I ahveo o write in code oaksdf;alkdjfalkhghkdgagkhal;shgsa;djfafjsa;lfkjie;alkdgihrlakjhejaekja;lgiuoietahqjl;aifaokejriui;lkajsd;lfkjeiorueporujoiserugh.

Fjkldsfjaoieruklasjtroiwetuska;lkfjdl;askjfa;oirupawiet;aslkdhgalsdkgjdlkha;lskdghsa;dghioewytkl;aesjri;auerpiuwjer;alkjsdfsaoiugkjsafi9eradsfa;klghajksfda;lkiaosgkljal;kjfa;uroeaiuralksgjhkjl;gkl;ashkdgaklewaldkhgakl;dsgha;sldgkalgkha;lskdhg;aslkghsa;gha;sdklga;ieruaweiurkja;ldkfja;jkldfsa;ldkjfklgeua;lkgghakl;sdlskdjfa;slfdkja;sldkfjhgiehgl;ashkdgkl;ashgiehgl;akghkgajkdlkfja;f;adkfdf;gye8ha;kldsaisdurlakdsjfjgeighawoooojakgjshietlkdfdkjl;asjkgairuoeiarl;kdgytaojkflkujtljHHLJFSA;LKFDJTEOIUL;ASKJTAOIUETA;TA;LKJTakfja;lsjkdgaieslaksjag;lsietuwoetiha;lskdf;askdglaskdghlsdjlkjga;lsghalskdg;gdkha;slkgdha;lsdkghal;ds

aalsgdkha;sdlgkh;asdlhgajdg;laksfjfl;dsjka;eirusa;lkejtsieorul;askdjfghiehge;khieualsdkfja;slkROMEW!!!!!kdjf;je;iorueytpoiet yslkdjfsaoidutioewtyateoituwpoietupoqwiutpuioetopiuafpiosdufapiosdsiuewoti.a;lksdjfiuro;aeirupqweoiruklsjdf;alkhguerhyslkrjweiru;alklkhgieru;alskjdfiuer;asdljkfa;lseiute;klajdfja;sdlkfjiwur;lerkj;akldfjeira;lkejrieurakl;dfjhgi9wrhfdkjy9384dif;alskdfriuadghiehgieur;kleruierualksdjfieru;aeiruruapeoiruormean mncuso is the love ofmy lifetl;askfdjorriuopiuripwqeoirupweoirlfsdkja;jlvhfafjlksa;lkfj;eiuraoisraeiupwaoierulasdkjf;sdallkdjtrutapioeoperurlaksdjf;aslkfa;iseura;sjfas;lkfj;asklfda;sdfkljasd;lkfj;aldkfj;akldjf;aklsdfja;klsfja;sldkslkfa;skldfas;tutuiowuepoflklskjdfadsf;lkjdsfjkl;asjkl;dfasjkl;adflksa;fkjsda;lkfjakl;s;lskfjd;alskjfa;lsdkfjsdlkjsa;lkjgheaoirureupoewiuropweiupqwourpoweiruqpweoiurqpowiepowiuerpqiowreuwqpoieweuytuiotoiofjlmnikdfjalruadjj;ajkljklkjlfaj;lkdfsdafkja;glk94tuoiteulknviu wioeuropwurqpweroiuwqpoei ruer qiopweur poervnjfa;ioerutalkghuiewluktuelkrtjlkjgl;sdkjgl;dskfklfjflaskjdfas;lkfjl;askuer8uraoieruwieruoeiruioeurapuioesl;askdjfakl;dsjf;aslkdj8uroiaesrjkfrfdlkllfkfsdjkllkjdflkalk4u3oiu;lkjfiosuirjaalkjfieuioeruwlksj4iukj;lkls 487azyuhjokjlfkakdsfjaiosreiuralkfjieuraolskejflakekj;flauroekjls;jfgyekrtoifuhkflkairjlslgj;kljfkjsurieja;a;ldkfjihnkjflkjfa;lkdjfierusalkfjiueraweouropwaeirueapoirupoqweiruopqwuierklsjdfvnvnnslkaja;sfdkjkfjkeure9irueiruieruiealkjf;asdklfj;aklfja;slkdfjafjasdfja;lfdlkjflkafjalfeuroiuqpoytqoiutopqi ytqoityqwotiypqowtyopqwytieqpowietyqpotwiywqoiteyqowyietoqwietyiopqwyeoqjlkjkldsjhgeu434iuqwewwwwwwwwwlk;ioupoiukjwwjiqqqwwwwwwwwwewwwwwuoiupioupuipuopihgfgwwwwwjldfja;lskdfjklfja;jkf;ajkfd;ka;kdjfl;asdkfa;fja;lfdja;lskdfja;lfkjadka;lkdfjaklda;lkdfja;lkdfja;ldka;kldfa;lkdfjaklfagheirualjkdfiuerlkjaeiru;aliueropyuuouioal;;adlkjf.

9: Words again

I can finally stop writing in code. In England this is how they make me write. Now that I know Rome is safe. Edward is with Bella again and I am farther away from Rome. We moved back to Forks. My journal is running out of room so I will just say this: I have no right arm anymore. (THANKS A LOT CAUIS!!!)


End file.
